Marvel
Marvel was a seventeen year old boy from District 1 who participated as a career tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Like the other careers, Marvel was raised from a young age under the mindset that volunteering for the games would bring him glory and respect. Marvel was skilled with a spear, and could throw his chosen weapon at impressive distances. Biography Early Life Marvel was born in District 1, where he was raised and trained from a young age in the art of combat. To the wealthier districts like 1 and 2, fighting in the Hunger Games was a great honor and opportunity to bring pride to one's district, and Marvel was raised under this mindset. At the age of seventeen, Marvel volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games and was chosen to represent District 1 as that year's male tribute alongside Glimmer, his female district partner. 74th Hunger Games Following the Reaping, Marvel and Glimmer were taken to The Capitol, where they were prepared by a team of stylists to be camera ready for the opening ceremony: a chariot ride down the avenue of the tributes in the city square. For the ceremony, Marvel and Glimmer were spray-painted silver and wore tunics glittering with jewels. Although they earned cheers from the Capitol crowd, their thunder was largely stolen by the entrance of District 12's tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, who dazzled the crowds with a fire-themed ensemble. It is likely that Marvel and Glimmer were mentored by District 1 victors Gloss and Cashmere. During training, Marvel and Glimmer hung close to the other careers: Cato, Clove, and the boy and girl from District 4. Like the other careers, Marvel gawked at and mocked the weaker tributes. After his individual training session with the gamemakers, Marvel was given a score of nine. In his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Marvel comes across as sociable, comedic, and confident, eliciting laughs from the audience. On the first day of the games, Marvel participates in and survives the initial cornucopia bloodbath, fighting with the other careers to pick off some of the other tributes. He manages to find a spear in or near the cornucopia, and claims the lives of both the girl from District 7 and the boy from District 8. The careers made a tentative alliance with Peeta Mellark on the condition that he lead them to his district partner, Katniss Everdeen, so that they could kill her as she was a threat due to her high training score and popularity with the Capitol audience. Once the bloodbath was over, the careers were able to claim the cornucopia and all of the resources it provided to share amongst themselves. On the first night of the games, the careers went into the woods to hunt for other tributes. They eventually found the girl from District 8 thanks to her lit campfire which alerted them to her location. Like the other careers, Marvel was oblivious to the fact that Katniss was hiding in a tree close by, observing them from her perch. After the gamemakers triggered a wall of fire that consumed a good portion of the arena and forced the remaining tributes closer together, the careers found a severely burned Katniss, and chased her through the woods until she climbed up high enough into a tree that they could not reach her thanks to their more muscular builds and therefore weightier bodies. They eventually agreed to camp out around the tree and wait her out upon Peeta's suggestion. Like the other careers, Marvel was also oblivious to the fact that Peeta was actually trying to protect Katniss out of love for her. After Katniss released a horde of Tracker Jackers by severing the branch holding their nest onto the careers, Marvel barely managed to escape to the nearby lake, although he was stung several times while running away. Unfortunately, Glimmer was not so lucky and was stung to death, succumbing to the genetically engineered insect's deadly venom. In the chaos, Katniss managed to escape while Peeta fended off Cato, although he was injured in the process by Cato's sword. Peeta managed to escape the careers as well, as they were unable to find him after the scuffle. Over the next few days, the careers began to set traps around the arena in the hopes of catching unsuspecting tributes. On the morning of the eighth day of the games, the careers found the boy from District 10 and killed him, thus reducing the number of surviving tributes to nine. At some point, the careers enlisted the help of the boy from District 3 to help protect their pyramid of supplies stacked by the cornucopia. To prevent other tributes from stealing from the stash, he re-activated the mines beneath each tribute pedestal. This plan of defense backfired, however, after Katniss Everdeen used the mines to blow up the supplies with several well-placed arrows. Death Not long after, Rue, after lighting a signal fire meant to distract the careers and keep them away from Katniss, became entangled in one of Marvel's traps before she could reach her rendezvous point with Katniss. Her screams of help caught the attention of Marvel, who found the young girl struggling to escape from his net. He then threw his spear, impaling Rue through the stomach and mortally wounding her. In retaliation, Katniss, also drawn in by Rue's screams, loosed an arrow into his neck. Marvel was not killed instantly, but died shortly after from the injury, drowning in his own blood. With his death, Marvel placed eighth out of twenty-four tributes. After Rue died from the wound caused by Marvel's spear, Katniss took what she could from Marvel's corpse before it was lifted out of the arena by a hovercraft, including a small pack of dried fruit. Marvel's DNA was later used to create a human-mutt hybrid which shared many of his physical characteristics, along with the other twenty-one dead tributes, to be used as a weapon against the final three surviving tributes Katniss, Peeta, and Cato on the final night of the games. It is unknown if his mutt survived the attack. Legacy Little Rue's murder at the hands of Marvel had immense unintended consequences, as her death and Katniss' subsequent reaction was a contributing factor to stoking the fires of rebellion in the districts, particularly District 11. Katniss Everdeen would not actually learn Marvel's name until long after his death, during the 74th Victory Tour. Although he was responsible for Rue's death, Katniss eventually realized that she felt no ill-will towards him from a moral standpoint, realizing that the real enemy was The Capitol, who brainwashed Marvel into thinking and acting the way that he did. Personality and Traits Marvel was headstrong and confident, and according to Katniss Everdeen, was also incredibly arrogant. Like the other careers, he liked to flaunt his power and strength to the weaker tributes, or those that he deemed inferior. As he was raised in District 1, known for its export of luxury items and stronger relations with The Capitol, Marvel grew up with the mindset that fighting and killing were acts of bravery and he yearned to bring pride to his district. Marvel was also somewhat sadistic, seemingly relishing the thought of murder, and he did not hesitate when throwing his spear at Rue. In a sense, Marvel (like the other career tributes) was brainwashed from a young age to believe that volunteering for the hunger games was the only way to show his potential and worth as an individual. Relationships Glimmer Marvel was presumably somewhat close to Glimmer as they both came from the same district and grew up living similarly privileged lifestyles. They also worked together in the career alliance during the games, and shared the same enjoyment of killing. Careers Marvel got along well with the other career tributes, as they were all brought up under a similar lifestyle and mindset, and shared similar goals and sadistic tendencies. During training and the actual games, the careers worked together rather well and functioned as a sort of team, forming a clique. Like the other careers, Marvel looked down on the other tributes, considering them pathetic, weak, and overall inferior (with the exception of Thresh). Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Citizens Category:Careers Category:Deceased